1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a treatment device which is suitable, for instance, for being used in a massage session and is appropriate in particular for mobile use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, there are various treatment devices which are designed as a massage chair, for instance, with which the person who receives the massage is in a sitting position with a slight forward inclination. The buttocks of the person which receives the massage rest on a kind of seating plate while the knees of the bent legs rest on a knee support. The head is supported by a head rest. Clap Tzu, Movit, Massunda, Bodynova, Soleni and Massageliegenhaus are examples of companies selling such massage chairs.
Massage chairs of this kind have various disadvantages: The client is seated in the chair and the masseur must work in standing position. The transport with public transport means is difficult if not impossible due to the weight and size of such chairs. Face massages, cosmetic treatments and foot reflexology are not possible. Only neck and back can be treated, other body portions are not accessible. In addition, these chairs need a lot of space. Moreover, the patient has to be displaced, i.e. sick or handicapped persons or those with reduced mobility have to be seated for a start on such massage chair, which can be quite difficult. The cost factor has to be taken into consideration. Instructions in terms of cleaning and hygiene are amenable to the public health department. Typical data for such massage chairs are as follows: Weight starting from 8.5 kg, load capacity up to 110 kg, block dimensions 110 cm×51 cm×23 cm, for example.
There are also the well-known massage tables which are offered by following companies, for instance: Massunda, Living Earth Crafts, Earth Lite, Clap Tzu, Soleni, Massageliegenhaus. Here too, the therapist has to work in standing posture, the patient or client has to be displaced, and the space required is even larger. There are considerable problems during transport in public transport means and even for transporting them in a car, the massage tables are too big from case to case. These tables need much space for stowing even in the folded state. There is a considerable expenditure for cleaning, for extra sheets and cleaning agents.
A massage table of this kind is described in DE 20 2009 011 447 U1, for instance. This reference shows a massage table comprising a bi-functional head part, the peripheral area of the head part being able to be lowered independently of the inner area of the head part.
Further, there are head rests for being mounted to a table such as a kitchen table or desk or the like. Here, a head support is fastened to the edge of the table plate via a clamping mechanism. Head supports of this kind are sold by Massunda, Living Earth, Bodynova and Oakworks, for instance. The client is seated on a chair or stool with his viewing direction towards the table plate and may place the face on the head support. In doing so, there is the big disadvantage that the client is nearly always in an unfavorable posture as the overall system consisting of table plate, chair and head support can not be optimally adapted to the body size of the client. It is only possible to carry out a massage of the back, the masseur is in an inconvenient standing posture and the client usually has a bent spine in the region of the thoracic vertebrae with such solutions.